


I Don't Want To Lose You Now

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [75]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re insane,” Danny snaps at him, eyes still darting too often to the blood on his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Lose You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Lipogram
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Anywhere post S2  
>  **Title:** Justin Timberlake's _Mirrors_

“You’re insane,” Danny snaps at him, eyes still darting too often to the blood on his own hands.

 There’s a rusty laugh from Steve’s chest he can hear more than feel. “So much for perfect. Didn’t last long.”

 “You ran into six bullets. You’re perfectly _idiotic_ now. You couldn’t wait? Couldn’t let anyone else get here first?”

 “You know that saying?” Steve’s voice was a straining, hollow whisper. “Perfection. How it’s when there’s nothing left to take away?”

 “Shut up,” that voice, through the swallowing black, bit with desperate savageness. “Say anything like that, again, and I’ll shoot you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> > **Lipogram**   _(noun)_  
>  lip·o·gram [lip-uh-gram, lahy-puh-]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  a written work composed of words chosen so as to avoid the use of one or more specific alphabetic characters.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1705–15; < Greek lipográmmatos missing a letter. See lipo- , -gram
> 
> 75! *does a little dance* 1/4th left on the downhill slope of this project!


End file.
